


A Broken Wolf in D Minor

by MrsRidcully



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, Getting Together, Good Peter ( well he is trying ), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pack is forgiving, Trolls ( of the Norwegian variety) it will all make sense in later chapters I hope, a bit of angst, stiles is pack mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: The thing was, the THING™  they had was years ago both were still young and not warped by the world they lived in, nothing ever got passed a few stolen kisses but it was fun and sweet. Peter had no idea back then the feelings he had for the hunter were wrapped up in the desire to have him as his mate, he was too young , to self-obsessed ( Yes stiles even more than I am now ) and now it was too late, too much had happened to much bad blood, well blood in general for there ever to be a chance of him and Christopher  being more than grudging allies at best.





	A Broken Wolf in D Minor

**Author's Note:**

> I have this thing mapped out on my time sheets from work, so I have a rough idea where I am going, I am going to try and post on Fridays ( Work willing ) but if things get mad at work there may be delays. Only a short chapter first off, hope you enjoy 
> 
> I hope you like this first chapter and want to join me in this tale 
> 
> Not Beta read so all mistakes are mine

The Rebuilt Hale house had become the heart of the pack, everyone dropping in at some point, to raid the fridge talk with Derek or just hang. Even with half the pack of at different colleges, there was still always someone hanging around the house. 

 

Today was no different most of the pack had returned for the weekend to celebrate John and Melissa's engagement the house was full to bursting and this is why Peter had found himself seeking the peace of the Staircase sitting on the upper risers reading and half listening to the conversations going on downstairs.

 

It was not that the pack made him feel ostracized or unwelcome in fact over the last few years distrust and loathing had turned to acceptance and Warmth ( the later a lot to do with Stiles and Derek ) he had chatted amiably with those that had gathered, now though he just needed a little time to himself, he still found it surreal and unnerving to be accepted by this group, he still felt undeserving if he was honest. 

 

To make matters worse Argent had arrived looking and smelling good enough that his wolf wanted to roll over and bear his belly and Peter was not ready to unpack those thoughts thank you very much, that was passed, done and dusted.It was hard enough when they were teamed up when dealing with the latest big bad but in a social situation with Argent wearing that suit, Peter had to make an exit 

 

He should have known that his quiet time would be interrupted, and more accurately he would be pounced on by Pack mom Stiles, he loved and loathed that boy in equal measure. 

 

Stiles as per usual cared little at the look Peter shot him as he descended the stairs plopping down on the risers above Peter with his usual tangle of limbs.

 

“So why are you hiding out here,” Stiles asked with his usual bluntness, his honey coloured eyes narrowed 

 

“I had my fill of polite chit-chat, you know I do have a reputation to uphold “ Peter returned to reading his book 

 

Stiles rested his hand on Peters' shoulder and spoke in a conspiratorial whisper close to Peters' ear so as not to be overheard by the others 

 

“Oh it has nothing to do with a certain Hunters presence then” 

 

Peter turned his head so he could fix Stiles with his most pointed glare, to which the damn pup just smirked and spoke again.

  
  


“You should tell him” Stiles murmured disregarding Peters  glower

 

“Tell who what Stiles” Peter could not keep the surprise out of his voice how had Stiles picked up on his turmoil regarding said, Hunter.

 

“ Tell Chris, how you feel “ Stiles blurted out 

 

“And how do I feel oh enlightened one” Peter arched a brow 

 

Stiles chose to ignore the snarky tone in Peters' voice and plunged on ahead 

 

“That you have the mad love for his hunter ass” 

 

“I have no such thing” Peter was glad that Stiles was still coming to grips with his newfound Were gifts to properly tell that Peter was not telling the truth, but he forgot just how insightful and clever the damn boy was 

 

“Dude I don't have to use my new Wolfy lie detector skills  to know that was a lie” Stiles sassed 

 

“I could rip your throat out you know,” Peter said offhand flicking the page of his book,

 

“You could but you won't, don't want to piss of Der Bear besides you like me too much,” Stiles said with supreme confidence

 

Peter flicked his eyes upward to Stiles “Who says, I only put up with you because of Derek” 

 

“Whatever Zombie Wolf, ...so you and Argent there is past history right” Stiles did not have the common sense to let the matter drop 

 

Peter sighed the boy was not going to let the mater drop, he really was fond of this annoying bright boy  but did he have to be so meddlesome

 

“Past history, very much in the past Stiles, now drop it ...please”  There must have been something in Peters tone that made Stiles blink then give the older wolf a fond smile 

 

“Ok Uncle Wolf I’ll drop it for now” 

 

There was something in Stiles tone, something that Peter did not trust, Stiles stood up and gave Peter a fond if exasperated look 

 

“You know all the shit you’ve done well most of it we’ve kind of written off as Peters crazy train time , most of it has been forgiven “ Stiles made a face then “Well not forgiven but we have all managed to move past it, but you won't forgive yourself, you seem to think this self-imposed penance your making yourself suffer is right” 

 

Peter looked up into the honey coloured eyes of the packs newest wolf  and wanted to cringe and hug the boy in equal measure at the sympathy and understanding he saw there

 

“I don't know what you're talking about Stiles” 

 

Stiles made a rude sound rolling his expressive eyes skyward,

 

“You are Pack, yet still manage to keep yourself apart, you put yourself in stupidly dangerous situations all the time,” Stiles' voice was getting a bit louder Peter cringed he knew the rest of the pack could hear Stiles by now, he  just knew they were listening adamantly 

 

Peter glared at the boy well man now, he really had to stop thinking of the gangly 22-year-old as a boy, said boy dropped a hand onto Peters' shoulder giving him a light squeeze, the fact that Peter may have lent into the touch, just a little bit was of no matter.

 

“Peter you're allowed to find the happiness you know that right” 

 

Peter got up from his spot on the stairs with a huff walking towards the kitchen “Their better be coffee in the pot still” 

  
  
  


Peter could feel the questioning glances from the rest of the pack but choose to ignore them, he was happy well if not happy content with his life. So what if he had found his mate and said mate was an imbecile, Peter was not going to put his throat at risk by courting said imbecile, a Hunter and a Werewolf please talk about a trope, just because his heart beat a little faster when he was around Chris and maybe the man smelt a little too good to his wolf 

 

The thing was, the THING™  they had was years ago both were still young and not warped by the world they lived in, nothing ever got passed a few stolen kisses but it was fun and sweet. Peter had no idea back then the feelings he had for the hunter were wrapped up in the desire to have him as his mate, he was too young , to self-obsessed ( Yes stiles even more than I am now ) and now it was too late, too much had happened to much bad blood, well blood in general for there ever to be a chance of him and Christopher  being more than grudging allies at best.

 

Sneaking out the back door unseen Peter stripped down and shifted, he needed to run and hunt let his wolf take the rein for a while. Turning his snout to the house one last time he could make out the laughter and warm buzz of conversation, he did not deserve to be where he should not be tainting their happy occasion, he then huffed and ran deep into the preserve.

 

000

  
  
  


Peter did not see a pair of sad grey eyes watching him as he turned and headed into the preserve, Chris turned to see Stiles looking at him with a frown. 

 

“I am going to give you the same advice I gave him, talk to him, tell him how you feel” Stiles spoke crossing his arms across his chest.

 

Chris did not answer just giving Stiles a flat look before walking off. 

 

“Why will they not accept that mama Stiles knows what's best for them” Stiles looked over his shoulder towards Derek 

 

“Leave them be Stiles” Derek sighed knowing it was pointless to try and convince his mate not to meddle but having to say it all the same.

 

Stiles walked up to Derek wrapping himself around his bossy wolf, nibbling ever so gently at Derek's ear before he smirked 

 

“What do you say that we both pretend I’m going to listen to you and you can act all surprised when I don’t” Stiles smirked into his mate's neck when he heard the deep sigh come from Derek.

 

“Isn't it how it usually goes” Derek sighed resigned to the fact that Stiles would meddle even if Peter and Chris did not want it, he could almost feel sorry for the two of them, almost.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


000

  
  
  
  


Peter had run until he came to the small lake near the center of the preserve , there was enough light from the quarter moon to still cast a silvery glow on the water , oh sweet irony this was the same spot he and Christopher would meet when they were both so young and the world still held some mystery and hope , 

 

Maybe Stiles was right, god don't tell the boy, maybe he should just talk to Chris, resting his jaw on his paws he whined when he thought about how that conversation would go.

 

The trees behind him snapped and a loud bellow roused him from his thoughts, the smell assaulted his sensitive nose, ammonia and mouldy wood, then he saw it come out of the dense forest, a damn  Ringlefinch,  what the hell was a Norwegian forest Troll doing the preserve. 

 

It smelt hurt and angry, it turned its heads towards Peter letting out a bellow charging, Peter was up snarling in a challenge, teeth bared and eyes glowing he lept. 

 

He felt the claws on the troll rake down his body and then being thrown towards the lake, barely conscious he was aware of voices and light, hands lifting him he whined as the wounds in his side opened.

 

A warm hand stroked his face and words he could not make out were spoken, with that he passed out. 

 


End file.
